Coruscant School for Tomorrow's Leaders
by katnissahsokapotter
Summary: It is Ahsoka Tano's first year at Coruscant School for Tomorrow's Leaders. She thinks everything will be fun. Boy, was she wrong. From annoying guides to creepy roommates, Ahsoka must learn to stay on her feet and how to hold her ground. But how can she when the only ones she can trust are a group of older students and a skeptical roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm katnissahsokapotter! This is my very fist published fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it, please read and review, and MAY THE FORCE BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**

Chapter One

Ahsoka Tano

My heart pumps as I walk through the doors. It's my very first day of Middle School, my very first day at Coruscant School for Tomorrow's Leaders. It's my very first time at a boarding school, so I have no idea what to expect. The first day of school is just for getting to know the place and meeting new people. The first thing I do once I step inside is walk to the front office, where I'll get my room assignment. All I know is that there are four kids to a room. I hope the other three girls are nice.

I step inside the office and walk to the desk. An old human woman sits there and smiles at me. "Hello, child. Welcome to Coruscant School for Tomorrow's Leaders. I'm Ms. Jocasta. Who are you?" I smile at the woman and reply. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ms. Jocasta looks at me intently and presses a button on her computer. "I suppose you'll be wanting your room assignments and your schedule." I nod. She looks at the computer again. "What grade are you in, Ahsoka?"

I finger my lekku nervously. "I'm going into sixth grade." Ms. Jocasta looks at me again. "You look very young to be entering Middle School." I look at her, smiling. "I get that a lot." She laughs kindly and pulls a file from her desk drawer. She takes out three pieces of paper and hands them to me. I smile. "Thanks." Ms. Jocasta smiles. "You're welcome. Now, you best be getting to your room. If you would like to talk with me later, find me in the Library."

I walk outside the office and look at the papers. The first one is my room assignment. I'm in room 6-34. That means I'm on Floor Six, in room 34. The second piece of paper is a map of the school. I follow it up to Floor Six, room 34.

I open the door slowly to see two girls already in the room. One is wearing a knee-length navy skirt and a short sleeve navy top. She's has a large brown belt, and in her brown hair is a navy headband. The other girl is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with tank sleeves. She has a leather red jacket on over it, and her dark brown hair is done in a high ponytail. I'm not sure what species either girl is.

The one in navy walks over to me. "Hello. I'm Barriss Offee, sixth grader. Who are you?" Barriss has a strange accent, one I've mainly seen in Holofilms. She does a slight curtsy when she speaks. I feel suddenly awkward at the gesture and smile back. "I'm Ahsoka Tano; I'm also in sixth grade. This is my first year at this school." Barriss smiles. "Same."

The other girl, the one in the orange steps forward and looks at me. She's a lot taller than I am. She smirks. "I'm Aurra. Aurra Sing. Don't cross me." I step back nervously. "I'm Ahso-" Aurra cuts me off. "I know your name, sweetie. You just said it to Barriss. Look, I'm new here, just like you. And I'm only in this kriffhole of a school because I was expelled from everywhere else." And she turns back to her bed. Barriss whispers to me. "She's a bit… odd." She gestures to the bed next to hers. "You can have this bed."

I nod, and begin to unpack my stuff. I put my clothing into the drawers near my bed. I didn't pack much. I then take out a stuffed animal from my bag. It's a purple dragon with a green belly. I've had it since I was in Fourth Grade. It's kind of embarrassing, but he's from My Little Pony. I call him Spike. Just as I'm taking him out, Barriss looks over. "What's that?" She asks. I shove Spike back into my bag. "Nothing! Nothing at all."

She smiles. "Don't worry, I know what it is. I watch it too." And I smile. I take Spike back out and put him on my bed. I sit down on the bed and look at Barriss. "I wonder who else we're rooming with." Barriss looks back. "I don't know, Ahsoka. I only hope they're decent." And she lowers her voice. "Certainly not like Aurra." I nod. Boy, were we wrong.

The door suddenly opened and a girl wearing a long, purplish-reddish skirt and a mini-top of the same color strides in. She has deep lips and ghastly pale skin. The oddest thing I found about her was that she had no hair, and nothing instead of hair. She was completely bald.

I smile at the girl and introduce myself. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. Who are you?" The girl snarls at me. "Asajj Ventress. Now, be quiet." I look at Barriss with surprise. I can see that she is done unpacking as well. Barriss walks over to me and speaks quietly. "I think it'd be best if we both get going." I nod.

The two of us exit the room and Barriss grabs me by the arm. She pulls me through the hallway so we are far from our room. She speaks quietly, but forcefully. "We're not safe." I wrinkle my nose in confusion. "What do you mean, Barriss? We're perfectly safe!" She looks at me sharply. "I don't trust the others! You heard Aurra! She's been kicked out of so many places, it's not even funny. I don't even want to get near Asajj."

I nod. "I don't like 'em either." Barriss begins to walk down the stairs, and I follow. As we're walking, she speaks again. "So, who's your student guide?" I look at her weird. "What's that?" Barriss rolls her eyes. "You didn't read that paper Ms. Jocasta gave you did you?" I shake my head. Barriss looks at me again. "A student guide is the person they assign to guide you around the school, to make sure you feel welcome and other things like that. You want to meet ours?" I nod. "Sure!"

Barriss smiles. "Okay! The paper says we meet them in the gymnasium. I think they'll have a list of everyone's guides, so you can meet yours as well!" We race down the stairs and I follow Barriss to the gym. How she memorized the map so quickly, I'll never know. But I'm not complaining.

Once we get there, a blue-skinned Twi-lek girl walks over to us. "I'm Aayla Secura. I'm guessing you two are here to meet you're guides?" We nod. Aayla looks at us. "What are your names?" I reply. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." I gesture to Barriss. "This is Barriss Offee." Aayla opens up a binder and looks in it for a few moments. "Barriss, your guide is going to be Luminara Unduli. Ahsoka, your guide is…" Aayla pauses for a second and says the name as though she is confused. "Anakin Skywalker?"

Barriss and I walk away from Aayla and go to find our guides. We walk over to a tall girl, who is Barriss's species. She's wearing black. I look at her. "Excuse me; do you know where we can find Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli?" She smiles. "I think Anakin Skywalker is over there." And she points to four boys who are talking. "As for Luminara, that's me. Are you Barriss?"

I shake my head, and Barriss curtsies to Luminara. "I'm Barriss. This is my friend Ahsoka." Luminara introduces herself to Barriss, and I walk over to the four boys and tap one of them on the shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. The boy has light brown skin and blonde hair shaved down to a buzzcut. He has an accent a little like Barriss's, but a bit different. He begins to speak to me. "Yes?" I look up at him. "Are you Anakin Skywalker?" He shakes his head. "I'm Rex. You must be Ahsoka." I nod.

The other three boys turn to face me. One looks just like Rex, only he has a shaved head, the one next to that one has light brown hair and brown eyes. The one next to him has longish brown hair and a small scar on his left eye.

I look at the boys. "Which one of you is Anakin?" I ask. The boy with the light brown hair responds. He has an accent a lot like Barriss's. "I'm Obi-Wan. You must be Ahsoka." I smile and nod. Obi-Wan continues. "I know you met Rex. The boy who looks like him is Cody. They're twins. The boy next to me is Anakin."

Anakin turns around and frowns. "So, you're the little kid I'm in charge of?" I frown back at him. "I have a name." He folds his arms. "You're pretty bold." I smirk. "I just don't like jerks." And I shove him. Anakin looks at me, annoyed. "Well, _Snips_, neither do I."

I breathe deeply ant try to stay calm. "_What_ did you just call me?" He scoffs. "I just called you Snips." I think for a moment about a decent comeback. I suddenly have an idea. "Whatever, _Skyguy_." He looks at me, clearly annoyed. "Shut up, Snips." I snarl back. "You're not the boss of me, Skyguy!" "Yeah, I am!" "No you're not!"

We go on like that for a few minutes until Obi-Wan interferes. "Anakin, Ahsoka, stop this at once!" We both turn away from each other. He continues. "Anakin, I expected you to be mature about this. You may only be in Eighth Grade, but you must be nice to Ahsoka." Obi-Wan turns to me. "Ahsoka, don't egg him on." I frown. "I wasn't egging him on. He started it!"

Obi-Wan looks at me for a second and speaks. "I need to speak to you, Ahsoka. In private." I nod. Obi-Wan takes me away from the group and outside the gym. He looks at me. "Listen, Ahsoka. I'm sorry about Anakin. The thing is, we don't usually pick guides that aren't in 9th grade or up. This is Anakin's second year. I was also a guide in 8th grade. I was Anakin's guide."

I look at Obi-Wan. "I feel so sorry for you." Obi-Wan ignores my comment and continues. "Anakin isn't the most responsible person, and the school though that by giving him a younger student to watch over, he'd learn to be responsible. Unfortunately, he doesn't like the idea." I frown at Obi-Wan. "I'll give him a second chance, I guess." Obi-Wan smiles, and we walk back.

Anakin walks up to me. "I'm sorry, Snips." I look up at him. "I'm sorry too, Skyguy." He smiles, slightly annoyed. "Let's try and get along." "I agree." Anakin and I walk out of the gym and away from the group.

He looks at me. "Do you know your schedule?" I shake my head. "I wasn't given it yet." Anakin smiles. "'Course you haven't, Snips." I look at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I?" He smirks and opens his backpack. "'Cause they gave it to me!" And he hands me the schedule. I fold it up and put it into my pocket.

I look at him. "Skyguy, do you by any chance have a list of the student guides?" "Yeah, why?" I finger my lekkus. "No reason, I was just wondering the guides of my roommates." Anakin pulls another piece of paper from his bag.

"So, who are your roommates then?" I think for a moment. "Asajj Ventress, Aurra Sing, and Barriss Offee. I already know who Barriss's guide is." Anakin looks at the piece of paper. "Well, Aurra's guide is Hondo Okona, and Asajj's guide is Dooku." I look at Anakin. "I feel sorry for Dooku and Hondo."

Anakin shakes his head. "Don't feel sorry for them. They deserve it. Anyway, me and the gang are going for ice cream. Wanna come?" I reply. "Who'll be there?" Anakin smiles at me. "Well, me, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan's girlfriend, Satine, and my girlfriend, Padme." I nod. "Why not?" We go catch up with the others, and Cody drives up to the nearest ice cream place. (Cody and Rex are in 10th Grade and are 16, so they can drive.)

When we walk in, I realize that I don't have any money. I follow the others up to the counter as they order. When the man points to me, I say, "I don't want anything, thanks." I see the others are already sat down, so I go and sit at the empty chair next to Padme. She looks at me. "Ahsoka, why didn't you get anything?" I look at her. "I forgot to bring money." Padme looks at me. "That's alright! I'll buy one for you." I shake my head. "It's alright. You don't have to."

Padme smiles at me. "I insist!" I reply. "Alright, I guess." And we walk up to the counter. I order a small scoop of mint ice cream. But before the attendant can get it for me, Satine runs up. She smiles. "Ahsoka, you can get something bigger. I'll pay for half of it." I finger my lekkus nervously, and Padme talks to me. "Go ahead, Ahsoka." I smile at the man. "Could I change that to a chocolate waffle cone with one scoop of mint and another scoop of cotton candy?" The man nods. My eyes wander to a jar of Gummy Bears behind the counter. I look at the man again. "Could I also get a mix-in of gummy bears?" I get the ice cream, and Satine and Padme pay for it. I thank them both, and I sit down with everyone.

There's a strange silence, and Padme begins to talk to me. "So Ahsoka, what are your roommates like?" I smile. "Well, first we have Aurra. I think she just escaped prison or something. She wears this orange jumpsuit and claims she's only here since she's been expelled from everywhere else."

I pause. Satine looks at me. "Who else?" I continue. "Then there's Barriss. She's real nice, but very, um, proper. When I met her, she curtsied. I have a feeling she's very smart and most likely rich. But she doesn't seem to act like a snob. Last, we have Asajj. I don't know much about her, but I don't like her one bit. Barriss thinks that Asajj is gonna murder her in her sleep."

They all laugh. Rex talks next, and raises his cup. "All in favor of making Ahsoka an official member of our group?" They all smile and raise their ice creams. I smile. Anakin looks at me and stands on his chair. "I hereby announce that Ahsoka Tano is a member of the most awesome group ever!" And they all cheer. My lekkus darken with embarrassment.

Within a few minutes, we all finish our ice cream. Obi-Wan asks me, "Ahsoka, as the newest member, what would you like to do next?" I shrug. "How about we, um, uh, …" I trail off. I honestly have no idea what I'd like to do next. Then a brilliant idea comes to my mind. "We should go to that free holofilm thing at the park!" Everyone nods but Cody. He looks at me. "What holofilm are they showing?" I think for a moment. "They're playing _The Starving Pageant_. It's one of my favorites." Cody smiles. "Let's go." And we get to the park and watch the movie. I could tell that Cody, Rex, and Satine hadn't seen it. Rex and Cody both enjoyed it, but Satine was appalled at the violence, though she did enjoy it.

When the holofilm finished, the sky was getting dark. Obi-Wan spoke up. "Who wants to go bowling and laser tag?" Everyone agreed. It was 8:00 at night, and we had an hour left. We played a quick game of bowling (Cody won, Padme came in second, Satine was third,) and then went on to play laser tag.

I've never played laser tag before, so it was new to me. Overall, it was really fun. Rex had the highest score. Cody came second. Padme was third, I was fourth, Anakin and Obi-Wan tied for fifth, and Satine was sixth. When we got in the car, I realized it was 9:00 at night. 9:00 was curfew. I began to get worried, but Anakin reassured me that he knew how to get in unnoticed.

When I go back to my room, Barriss looks at me. "Ahsoka, where were you?" I shrug. "Nowhere, just went for ice cream." She whispers to me. "It's a half hour past curfew, Ahsoka. Don't do it again!" I look at the clock, and sure enough, it's 9:30 at night. I roll my eyes at her. "I know." Aurra stands up and looks at me. "So, Little Miss Angel thinks she can just stay out late, huh? What a risk!" She and Asajj laugh.

I scowl. "Be quiet, Aurra. Like you've never done anything wrong." Asajj snarls. "I suggest you be quiet, brat, or I show you my favorite toy." I wince as Aurra draws her fingers across my neck. I can tell that Asajj's favorite "toy" is most likely a knife.

I grab my pajamas and go into the bathroom to get changed. When I come out, Barriss is nowhere to be seen. I climb onto my bed and grab Spike when a hand reaches out from under my bed. I can tell by the markings that it is Barriss. I climb under too and whisper to her.

"Barriss, what are you doing?" She whispers back. "Asajj showed Aurra her 'toy' while you were out. I think it's a knife, 'Soka. I'm hiding, and I recommend that you do the same." I nod. "The bathroom would be a better place."

So me and Barriss sneak into the bathroom and lock the door. I lie down next to it. Barriss sits in the bathtub. We whisper for a bit, and then I turn the light out. We whisper some more, and I tell Barriss about my evening. She tells me about Luminara. It takes a while, but we both eventually fall asleep.

**That's Chapter One, folks. Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Also, some ideas would be greatly appreciated. Oh, one more thing.**

**I have a list of possible ships for later chapters. Which one do you guys want?**

**a. luxsoka**

**b. rexsoka**

**c. anisoka**

**I just wanna see what everyone wants. Bye, and MAY THE FORCE BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who read or reviewed the first chapter. I loved all the support from everyone, and anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two

Ahsoka Tano

I wake up the next morning, my head hurts like crazy. I groan as the light floods through the small crack. I blink and I hear Barriss singing in her sleep. "I came in a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love!" I mumble back. "Shut up, Barriss." She continues, "All I wanted was to-" I cut her off. "Be quiet Barriss." Then she begins to get up and walks over to me.

"Get up, Ahsoka." And she starts shaking me. I moan back. "Lemme get some sleep." Barriss looks back at me. "It's time for school, Ahsoka." I slowly stand up and go to unlock the door when Barriss looks at me. "We must be careful." I nod, and we walk out.

Asajj and Aurra are there waiting for us. They say dirty things. Very dirty things, some things my slightly innocent mind doesn't pick up. And I'm glad about that. I ignore them and pull out my uniform. For our uniform, we can choose from multiple colors. It is a polo shirt with a pair of shorts, a skirt, or a pair of pants. I pick a red polo and a red shirt and change in the bathroom.

I like how I look in this new uniform. I walk out of the bathroom and Barriss goes in next. She comes out wearing the same thing I'm wearing, except in navy. I grab my schedule from my bedside table and smile at her. "Let's go." She nods, and we walk out into the hallway. I speak. "So Barriss, what's your first subject?"

She looks at her schedule. "My first subject is government with Mr. Valorum. What about you?" I look at my schedule and smile. "History, with Mr. Valorum. We're together!" And Barriss leads me to the history classroom. The door to the room is locked. We are both very confused about this when an announcement comes on from Principal Palpatine. "Good morning students! Happy first day of school. Come to the cafeteria for breakfast!"

Barriss and I look at each other, slightly embarrassed. How could we forget breakfast? I smile at her. "Let's go!" And we run to the cafeteria. We are the first students there, and a large male being is standing behind the counter. He has four arms and is very pudgy. I smile at him. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. This is my friend Barriss. What's for breakfast this morning?" The being smiles back. "Waffles. I'm Mr. Jetster, by the way. I see you two are eager to eat?"

Barriss giggles. "No, we woke up really early and came for classes. We forgot about breakfast." Mr. Jetster gasps playfully. "Forget about breakfast! That's a huge crime, girls!" I smile, and grab a tray. Mr. Jetster hands me a waffle and a sausage patty and I sit down. Barriss follows, and we eat in silence.

To tell the truth, Mr. Jetster knows how to cook. I loved the waffle and the sausages. What's even better is that I saw him making more, from scratch. Not many kids can say their schools have good food, let alone homemade food. After a few minutes, other kids begin to trail in. I see Anakin, Rex and the others sit at a large table, and I see there are two chairs left.

I look at Barriss. "I want you to meet some people." And we leave our table and walk over to the others. Cody is the first to notice me. "Hey Ahsoka!" I smile. "'Sup, Cody, everyone!" Satine then looks at Barriss. "Who are you?" Barriss smiles. "I'm Barriss Offee. You must be Satine." Satine nods. Padme looks at Barriss as well. "I suppose that Ahsoka told you about last night?"

Barriss smiles back. "Yeah. Last night was a disaster." I smile. "Yeah. I think Asajj brought a knife or something, so we ended up sleeping in the bathroom to hide from her." They all laugh. Anakin punches me playfully in the shoulder. "We've all had creepy roommates, Snips." Obi-Wan smirks. "You're telling me. I roomed with Dooku for two years in a row."

I look at him confused. "Who is Dooku?" Rex looks up from his waffle. "Dooku is one of the 9th graders. He's got a reputation for trouble. Don't mess with him." I nod, and listen to the rest of the conversation. Apparently Padme and Satine are rooming with Luminara and Aayla. Luminara and Aayla are very sporty, while Padme and Satine are both into politics. But they're lucky; at least they're not afraid of their roommates.

The bell rings, and I quickly say goodbye to the others. Me and Barriss race to the history classroom and grab seats. Barriss picks one in the front, at the very middle of the class. I, on the other hand, grab a seat in the back as far away from the teacher as possible. I silently beckon Barriss over to me, and she grabs her things and walks over to me.

I silently pull out my communicator from my bag and clip it to my wrist. Anakin said to call him if I needed anything. I feel inclined to talk to him, but I don't know why. He's all I can think about. I wonder if I like him. But no, he already has a girlfriend, and Padme is perfect for him. But hey, a girl can dream.

I press the button and his voice comes on. "Snips? Why are you calling?" I whisper back. "I wanted to talk to you?" He smirks. "Why?" I breathe, and try to deliver all my courage. I begin to ask. "Skyguy, will you.." I trail off. He continues. "What, Snips?" I realize this probably wasn't a smart move. "Will you see if the gang wants to go play mini-golf tonight?" Anakin smiles. "Sure!"

Barriss looks over at me as I hang up. "Someone's got a crush on her guide!" I reply back as my lekkus darken. "No! He's just my friend! Besides, he's already going out with Padme." Barriss rolls her eyes. "I'll never understand you, Ahsoka."

Then Mr. Valorum starts the class. I realize other students have flooded in. He speaks. "Hello, class. I am Mr. Valorum, your history teacher. I want everyone to say their name and a fact about themselves. I'll start. I'm Mr. Valorum, and I like to watch chick flicks."

We all snicker. I can tell he's joking. Mr. Valorum points to Aurra, whose sitting a few seats from Barriss. She replies smugly. "I'm Aurra, and this school is a piece of kriff." The entire class laughs, except for the teacher. He looks very sternly at Aurra. "Look here, Aurra. This classroom is a swear-free environment. Do you understand?"

She glances up at him. "Whatever." Mr. Valorum points to the door. "Out. Now." And Aurra smiles sweetly and walks out. Mr. Valorum follows her.

Barriss looks at me. "I told you she was trouble!" I nodded. "I know, but I'm not sure she'd try to kill us." Barriss looks at me worried. "You can never be too careful." The Mr. Valorum comes back into the room. I guess that Aurra has been sent to the principal's office. The lesson continues as normal.

Next up is math class with Mr. Ackbar. The first thing I notice when I walk into the class is a Mon Calamari boy about my age speaking to Mr. Ackbar. I don't recognize him, so I introduce myself. "Hey. I'm Ahsoka. What's your name?"

He turns around. "I'm Lee-Char. I'm in sixth grade. What about you?" "Same!" I smile at him and we sit down. Math class goes normally and I meet Barriss in the hallway afterwards. She had science. I look at her. "How was science?" She smiles. "Not bad. How about math?" I smile. "Pretty good. I want you to meet Lee-Char. He's in our grade."

Lee-Char introduces himself to Barriss and she talks to him for a moment. The bell begins to ring, and Barriss runs to math. Lee-Char and I race to the science room. We sit down at a table with a blue-skinned girl. She smiles at us. "Hey. I'm Chuchi." Lee-Char shakes her hand. "I'm Lee-Char. This is Ahsoka."

Chuchi whispers to us. "Have you met Mrs. Mothma yet? She's the new science teacher. She's supposed to be really good." I honestly have no idea where Chuchi heard that from. She was really boring.

Fourth period is 6th grade lunch. I sit with Lee-Char, Chuchi, Barriss, and two kids from Barriss's math and science class, called Kalifa and Corky. The five of us seem to get along well, but I feel closer kinship to Anakin and the others.

The five of us chat about classes and our favorite teachers. We all have PE then reading. All of us but Lee-Char and Chuchi have Shiriwook as our last period. (They had their foreign dialect class first since they take Huttese.)

PE was horrible. We have a teacher named Mr. Krell, who seems to have it out for our class. We ran laps for the entire period until our legs could no longer hold us.

The rest of the day was fairly boring until after school when I met up with Anakin and the gang. We went to a mini-golf course. At the first hole, it took me over ten tries to get it in. I guess this is since I've never exactly played mini-golf before.

Around halfway along the course, Anakin and I start fooling around with our sticks, and begin to use them as swords. Eventually Obi-Wan has to stop us before we poke someone's eye out. I had a great time at the mini-golf course, even though I failed horribly at it.

Fortunately, we manage to get back to school without breaking curfew. Barriss and I do exactly what we did the night before, only I take the bath and she takes the floor. Overall, I think this was a pretty good first day of school.

**Sorry it was so short. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review, and MAY THE FORCE BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this story so far. Also, for any of you who are wondering, yes, there will be minor luxsoka OR anisoka, but later. Anyway, enjoy chapter three!**

Chapter Three

Ahsoka Tano

*A Month Later*

For the past month, school has been pretty normal for me. At least, as normal as it gets when you share a room with to complete psychopaths! And I swear, Rex was right about Dooku. I've met him a few times, and let's just say I can see why he gets along with Asajj.

I've been hanging out mainly with Anakin and the rest of the gang, though I spend a lot of time with Barriss, Lee-Char, Kalifa, Chuchi, and Korky.

Today, I wake up like any other day. Barriss is singing (Poker Face), I tell her to shut up, she comes and wakes me up, we dress fast, and we're always first to breakfast. Always.

I sit with Satine and Padme today, since all the boys have a day-long physical test. (Us girls have it tomorrow.) We chat about school, teachers, and boys "So, 'Soka, do you like any boys?" Asks Padme. I shrug. "No one, really." Satine flicks my lekku playfully. "You liar! I see you blushing!"

I blush again. They both laugh and I speak. "Alright, so I do like someone." Padme pokes me in the shoulder. "Who is it?" I look at her and blush. "That's not important." Satine smiles back. "Yes it is, Ahsoka!"

I blush again and whisper. "Anakin. I have a crush on Anakin." The two girls laugh. Satine smiles. "Who do you really like, Ahsoka?" I repeat myself. "Anakin." Neither of them believe me. Of course.

The classes seem to drag on today without any of the boys there. Aurra and Asajj aren't making it any easier either. The two of them seem to be constantly scheming against me.

Barriss and I end up roaming the hallways after classes to escape them. We decide to sneak into the boy's dormitories and hang out there. Barriss looks at me. "You go in from the back; I'll distract them at the front." I nod, and we separate.

I see an open window to one of the rooms on the sixth floor and I climb up the building and go in. No one seems to be here, so I wander around the room. It isn't any different to mine, only a bit cleaner and only tow of the beds have things on them. I sit on one of the beds and I fall asleep.

I wake up with two faces glaring at me. A boy with dark skin and a crew cut looks at me "What're you doing here?!" He asks. The boy standing next to him who looks slightly like Anakin looks at the other boy. "Saw, be nice to her! She's probably just a lost elementary schooler."

I frown. "I'm not in elementary school! I'm in sixth grade, and my name is Ahsoka Tano!" The one with brown hair smiles at me. "I'm Lux, and this is Saw. We just got here today." I look at them worriedly and jump out of the bed. "I'm so sorry for breaking in." Lux shakes my hand. "It's alright."

I shake his hand back. "Thanks." Saw smiles at me as well. "We're in sixth grade like you. What are the teachers like?" I smirk. "Some of them are nice, but you'll have to meet them to know." Lux looks at me. "Could you show us around?" I nod. "Sure!"

I take the boys around to see the school. I show them the cafeteria first. "This is the cafeteria. Here, you'll eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The food is served and cooked by Mr. Jetster." Saw frowns at me. "Is the food good?"

I nod. "It's delicious. I recommend coming early, especially for breakfast. The food tends to run out pretty fast." Lux looks around the cafeteria and turns back to me. "What's next?" I shrug. "The rest of the school, of course!"

And I show the two boys around until we come back to their dormitories. We part ways, and I go back to mine. Barriss is waiting on her bed, looking very angry.

"Ahsoka! You were supposed to let me in!" I gasp. I had totally forgotten. I run to Barriss. "Listen, Barriss! I climbed into a room, and no one was there. I accidentally fell asleep and I met two boys who are joining our grade tomorrow. They asked me to show them around, so I did. I'm so, so sorry!"

I run and hug Barriss. She hugs me back, and smiles. "That's alright. I got in anyway." I look at her, confused. "How?" Barriss smirks. "I have my ways." We sit down and talk for a while, basking in the joys of not having Aurra and Asajj in our room.

After just chatting about teachers and homework, she asks me a question that puts me totally off-balance. "So, 'Soka, were the boys you met cute?" I blush. "No." I lie. I kinda liked Lux. She smiles. "I see you blushing, Ahsoka. Anyway, who were they?"

I recline back onto the pillow. "Their names are Saw and Lux. They're in sixth grade." Barriss replies. "How did they react when they found you asleep in their room?" I giggle, remembering the awkward experience. "Well, Saw was really confused, and I think pretty annoyed. Lux was a bit more sympathetic, but he though I was a lost elementary schooler."

Barriss rolls her eyes. "Of course he did. I honestly did! You're so small, 'Soka!" I look at her, and decide I can trust her. I've actually told people this before, and all I get is a bunch of people asking for me to do their homework. "Barriss, I shouldn't be in middle school."

She gives me a weird look. "Why the heck not?" I take a deep breath. "Well, I was really smart when I was younger. I moved a lot faster than the other kids, so they bumped me up a grade. I'm only ten, and I also happen to be small for my age. That's why everyone thinks I'm a fourth grader."

Barriss glares at me. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" I shrug. "In the past, all it does is make people think I'm a baby, and that since I skipped a grade, I'm automatically a free-homework service." Barriss chuckles. I continue. "That's what happened last year. No one would even talk about anything interesting near me."

Barriss whacks me with a pillow. "'Interesting?! They wouldn't tell you about anything 'interesting'?! You're so lucky, 'Soka.!" I smirk. "I know the stuff anyway. Darn teenage romance novels!" We both laugh, and we realize that it is eight at night. We figure that we may as well get to sleep before the others come back, so we fall asleep.

**Sorry it was so short. Basically, this is a filler chapter so I could introduce Lux and expand on Ahsoka a bit more. **

**Also, I had an idea to maybe incorporate some plots from the Clone Wars into this story. I have a few ideas:**

**-Blue Shadow Virus**

**-The one where Ahsoka, Anakin, and Aayla land on a planet after Anikan is injured**

**-Cad Bane and the Bounty Hunters trap and hold hostage members of the Senate**

**Got anymore ideas? I'll be happy to hear them, and go ahead and vote for a storyline you think would be cool for me to adapt.(I'm only doing Season One right now, but I have a ton of plans for later seasons.)**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update. I promise more will come soon. I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten from everyone. I've gotten a request for the Blue Shadow Virus arc and for that one where Anakin gets injured and him, Ahsoka, Aalya, Rex, and Bly get marooned on a planet. **

**I will definitely be writing them both. Just in case, I still haven't made the decision on who to ship Ahsoka with. I don't mind requests, but I think I'm gonna put that into a later story line. In a review, I was given a suggestion of including the Sepratists. I thought that was an awesome idea, so that's what I did. **

**Also, I've chosen to put this chapter in Padme's POV. Don't worry, almost all the others will be Ahsoka, but I thought it would be better to tell this part from her point of view. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. Just read the story.**

Chapter Four

Padme Amidala

It all started in Student Council. Nute Gunray, the kid in charge of school budgets and finances, decided that it would be a good idea to lock all the elementary schoolers in their dormitories and hold them for ransom. He claimed he had nothing to do with it. The liar. I saw him there, with my own eyes. I was tutoring one of the kids. The girl I was tutoring was named Apilana, and she just so happens to be the elementary school Student Council representative.

I called an emergency meeting and the Council gathered. Apilana tried to persuade everyone that it was true, but no one would believe her. The poor girl was terribly distraught and afraid, so I asked Anakin and Obi-Wan to go check it out. Sure enough, the Elementary School was locked up. Fortunately, they snuck in and were able to bring Gunray to justice. But somehow, Gunray is still on the council.

This happened a month ago. Tension has been brewing, especially in Student Council. Lots of students have said they want to leave and form their own student government. Those of us who were loyal simply rolled our eyes. We didn't think it would go any further until one of the representatives suggested we form a group of physically able students to protect the rest of the student body. I was the leader of the opposition.

I was walking through the hallway when a girl in purple jumped out at me and tried to attack me. I fount back, but she was obviously trained in combat. I yelled for help, but no one came. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself for much longer. Then two figures ran in and pulled the figure away from me. Of course Obi-Wan and Anakin had come to my rescue. We went to the principal and the girl who attacked me, Zam Wesell, was expelled. She told us that a boy named Jango Fett had hired her to attack me.

Obi-Wan went to find out who Jango Fett was, but Dooku interfered and captured him. Anakin and I went to rescue him, but Dooku's lackeys attacked us. So long story short, Jango was expelled, a ton of groups left Student Council, and the school is now in chaos.

It's affecting all of us. Three main groups have formed: The Student Council (my group), The Confederacy of Independent Students (Dooku's group), and The Pacifists (led by Satine). Many of my friends have left the Council, including Mina Bonteri, the older girl who first taught me about school politics. Many of the members of the Council can't stand the idea of the neutral group led by Satine, and it's beginning to pull the two of us apart.

I've been working with a boy a grade older than me, called Bail, to end the fighting, but we're getting nowhere. A group of very athletic students have banded together, including Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. They have been working like crazy to stop the attacks from the Separatists. On top of that, Cody, Rex, and a huge number of other boys have decided to train like soldiers and help Anakin and the others.

This is a huge problem. Almost is as bad is the fact that Anakin's fighting group has banned all romantic relationships between members of the group. I knew how much this means to him, so we split. At least, that's what everyone thinks. But we're still together. They can't stop our love, even in a time like this.

**Sorry it was so short. I needed a simple, short chapter to expand on the war and how everything will fit together. Don't worry, I've got some awesome ideas for the future, and if yu happen to have any ideas, please submit them to me. I'd love to hear them.**

**Ahsoka- Are you done?**

**Me- Yeah.**

**Ahsoka- I wasn't even in this chapter. This fanfic is supposed to be about ME!**

**Me- Yeah, but you're not the only significant character.**

**Ahsoka- I will be when you start writing MY arc!**

**Me- I'm not doing that for a while.**

**Ahsoka- Can't I get any chance to shine?**

**Me- You narrated the first three chapters. Is that good enough?**

**Ahsoka- *pouts* Please review. Please tell katnissahokapotter that she needs to write more with me in it.**


	5. Blue Shadow Virus

**Hello, everyone! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. Sorry, in advance, for the not-so-good formatting in this chapter. I got a new computer and the only writing program on there is notepad. Anyway, here's the first chapter of the Blue Shadow Virus Arc.**

Anakin Skywalker

Finally, a day to myself. A day that I can spend with my girlfriend, Padme. Sure, we had to skip school so no one would find out, but it's worth it. We sit at the corner of a fast food resturant, almost hidden by a wall infront of the table. I have a double patty nerf burger, and Padme has a blue milkshake. We're both silent, content that we can finally be together. I decide to open up conversation. "So, how's everything going?" She frowns. "Busy. I have so much homework. Then there's Student Council, which meets everyday now. On top of that, I have to tutor Apilana, and my social life aways comes last." I roll my eyes. "At least you can do the homework. I get tons of it. And Jedi duties. And Ahsoka." Padme smiles. "Oh, come on, she's not that bad, Ani." I glare at her mock angrily. "Don't call me Ani." She smirks, and puts on a different voice. "Whatever, Skyguy." I start laughing and retort back in a voice with a Kaminoan accent. "Yes, Sir!" Padme laughs even harder at this, and lightly punches me. I try to get her back playfully, but she talks. "Control your emotions, Anakin." Wow. She's got a good Obi Wan impression. We're both laughing at this point. I then hear a buzzing. It's my comminicator. I get up and go outside to take the call. It's Ahsoka. "Skyguy? Where are you?" I think for a moment and come up with the one place she wouldn't be able to get into. "The refresher." "Well, when did you go in?" I struggle to come up with an answer for this one, but I manage to. "A few minutes ago." She's not impressed. "Where've you been all day?" "In class." "No you haven't." "And you got that information from who?" "Myself." "Snips, I'm in the kriffing refresher." "I know you're ditching school." "And? It doesn't concern you." "The Student Council reported one of their members as absent today. Know who it was?" "No. Was it that Bail guy?" "Nope. Wasn't him. Who else could it have been?" "That Rodian kid?" "He was there." "The Bonteri girl?" "She left a while ago." "Well then who was it?" "You know exactly who it is." "No, I don't." "Well, it was Padme." "Is she sick?" "No, you idiot. She's ditching school." "What? Padme, ditching school?" "Satine saw her sneak out." "And? It could have been anyone." "Come on. Who else would be stupid enough to sneak out with you?" I quickly turn off the communicator and turn around. It's Padme. She's giggling silently. "Honestly Ani. How hard is it to make an excuse?" I scowl. "Hard when I'm dealing with a certain sixth grader." Padme smiles and grabs my hand. "We best go back to school." I nod. We start to walk up the hill to school when Padme starts panting. I stop for a moment. "You alright?" She nods, and we start walking again. When we reach the school in twenty minute's time, she's almost unconcious. Her breathing is slow and exasperated. I open the main doors to find that no one is in the halls. Thats a good thing, I hope. I walk Padme up to her room and find Satine sitting with Luminara and Aayla. She turns around. "Anakin. Where were you?" I smirk. "Nowhere." She gives me an annoyed glance, but she knows that prolonging the situation will only get Aayla and Luminara involved. Then they'll tell someone I'm still with Padme. I walk inside and sit Padme down on her bed. Aayla looks at me with confusion. "What are you doing with her?" I shrug. "Found her in the hallway. She was almost passed out." I can tell Aayla isn't impressed, but Satine shoves me out of the room. She then follows. "Listen. I know what's going on. Padme told me." I nod. "Oh, Satine?" "Yeah?" "Well, I don't think Padme's feeling very well. If she gets sicker, tell me." She nods and walks into her room.

The rest of the day is fairly peaceful until my communicator buzzes in the night. I answer it, annoyed. "What?" "Anakin, get down to my room now. It's important." I reconize the voice as Satine's, and run to her room. When I get there, her, Aayla, and Luminara are crowded around Padme's bed. I frown. "What's going on?" Luminara turns around. "She started coughing really badly around five minutes ago. It woke us all up. Then she stopped breathing." I gasp. "She's fine now, I know CPR. We called the hospital, and they're on their way." I breath a sigh of relief. Padme's fine. She probably just has a bad bout of pneumonia. Nothing to really worry about. But for some reason, I'm still worried. I see her eyes flutter to me. "Anakin?" I smile. "Yeah?" She grasps my hand. "Stay with me. Please." I nod, and I hold her hand in silence until the paramedics arrive. Satine and I beg them to let us come, and eventually they give in. I quickly comm Obi Wan and Ahsoka. They'll want to know. At the same time, Satine calls Cody, Rex, and Bail. Satine and I sit in the waiting room and play cards for around ten minutes until one of the nurses comes out. "Does she have any family?" Satine nods. "I have her parent's phone numbers. Oh, and she also has a younger sister." The nurse looks at us as though frustrated. "She passed out after we brought her in. What is her name?" I look at the nurse. "She's Padme." "Padme who?" "Padme Amidala." The nurse nods and hurries out. I look at Satine, and the waiting room door bursts open. It's Obi Wan and Ahsoka. They both look stressed and tired. Ahsoka runs up to me. "Is she alright?" I shrug. "We don't know." Satine sighs. "No one told us anything." Obi Wan groans. "Anakin, next time this happens, please tell us in the morning. It's two AM." Ahsoka smiles. "It is the morning. Besides, anything's better than being stuck on the bathroom floor with Barriss singing What Does the Nerf Say in her sleep." I look at her confused. "Why were you on the bathroom floor?" She folds her arms. "You haven't heard? I'm rooming with Asajj Ventress and Aurra Sing. And I'm sorta sure that Asajj has a knife in her bag." I laugh. "Yeah, right." "I'm sure of it! Besides-" A loud, hacking cough cuts off her sentence. Satine gasps. "Ahsoka? Are you alright?" She smiles, though it is clear she's only doing it not to worry Satine. "I'm fine." But another loud cough cuts her off. She runs off to grab some water. Once she is gone, a nurse walks out of the room. "There are no records of a Padme Amidala. What are the names of her relations?" Satine smiles. "Well, her older sister is Sola Naberrie, she's in college, and her parents are Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie." The nurse frowns. "Why is her last name different?" Satine shrugs. "I dunno. But the name you may find her under is Padme Naberrie." The nurse nods and turns away. I jump up and face her. "What does Padme have? Will she be alright?" The nurse frowns. "They're stll running tests. Now, sit down and be a good little boy." She tussles my hair. I can see Satine and Obi Wan cracking up. Ahsoka walks in as the nurse exits, and sees us all laughing. "What's so funny?" She asks. Satine smiles. "A nurse came out to ask us a bit about Padme. Anakin got mad at her and demanded to know if Padme would be alright. The nurse told him to be a good little boy and then tussled his hair." Ahsoka starts laughing, really hard. Sudden'y, the laugh turns into a cough. She doesn't stop for a few minutes, and falls to the ground. I grab her. "Oh no! She's sick, too!" Satine runs to my side. Obi Wan runs to the hospital room that Padme is in, and tells them about what happened. A doctor runs out with a stretcher and rushes Ahsoka into a room. We sit in silence for the rest of the night until Obi Wan hears a buzzing on his comm. He answers. "Obi Wan! It's urgent!" "Cody? What's going on?" "Rex. He's really sick." "Come to the hospital. We're here, too." So Cody arrives and sits with us. After a few hours, a doctor runs to us. "We have a diagnosis." Cody stands up. "For who?" The doctor replies. "They have the same disease." I begin to panic. "What is the disease?" The doctor is very grave. "The Blue Shadow virus. It hasn't been seen in years." Satine gasps. "Is there a cure?" "I'm afraid the only cure is the Reeksa Root." Obi Wan scowls. "Surely you have some?" The doctor shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. The root only grows in the far-off city of Iego." He leaves us. I look at Obi Wan. "We have to get to Iego."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review, and send any suggestions. I'm waiting to hear more ideas of arcs I should do with this. **

**Bye!**


End file.
